Wake Up!
by innercove
Summary: A slice of life fic where Minato and Kushina are alive to see their son get married and be active presence in their grandchildren's lives. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata are working out hardships of growing up and raising children of their own. A series of "days" with different points of views of how each character spends their time in "modern day" Konoha.


A/N: This is just something fun I decided to do while I'm catching up on the anime. I've been done with the manga for a longtime, but watching the Boruto movie sparked a lot of emotions and memories. I'm going to focus this compilation of "short stories" during Boruto's time, but I'm going to be adding a few things to my plot to make up for Minato and Kushina being around (they didn't just come back from the dead! hahahaha... ha). One last thing: I normally don't like doing this, but I will be adding the Japanese honorifics depending on the character. I'll try it for this chapter, and I may/may not remove them later on.

* * *

Day 1: Hinata

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata lightly placed her hand against her husband's cheek. He snored away, completely unaware of his wife's efforts. Hinata sighed softly. This was definitely expected. During the times Naruto was home, he would fall asleep right away. His missions have kept him busy, as well as preparing to become Hokage. There were days where she did miss his company, but she continued to pray that he would come home safely.

She slipped out of the bedroom with light footsteps and walked into the kitchen. It was just past 8 AM; Boruto and Himawari were setting up the table for breakfast. Boruto looked up.

"Where's dad?"

"He's still asleep. Let him rest a while, okay? We can wake him up later."

"Tsk..."

"Mama," Himawari came forward. "Is grandma and grandpa coming over today?"

"Ah!" Hinata's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina, were coming over for dinner. She glanced around the house; there were some unfinished laundry on the living room table and some of the kids' toys were spread out around the floor. Hinata needed to go through and do a good, thorough clean.

"They are, unless they decide to cancel," Hinata picked up the plates of sunny-side eggs and toast. "Boruto, can you put the soup on the table?"

"Alright."

Hinata couldn't help but feel a sense of joy with her children. Boruto and Himawari were good kids, with outstanding strength in both. She, alongside Naruto, had started training them at pretty young ages. But they were quick learners. Hinata could see Naruto's legacy being passed down to both of them, and she was sure that Neji would be proud to see the strength of the Hyuuga clan being passed down to the next generation. Aside from their skills as ninjas, Hinata believed they had raised them well. Himawari and Boruto didn't get into too much trouble... Well, Boruto sometimes got into some sticky situations, but nothing that couldn't be handled.

It meant a lot for Kushina and Minato to be with the kids, too. They often came to visit, or offered to look after the kids if Hinata and Naruto had a mission. She appreciated their generosity and willingness to be a part of their grandkids' lives. Sometimes, Hinata expected Kushina to announce that she would be living with them because they came over so frequently. It wouldn't be a problem, of course. Hinata was sometimes a little shy and nervous around Naruto's mom; she was a strong, fierce, and rather vocal woman while Hinata was strong and fierce in a quiet way. She tended to get along with Minato a little more, since he was much more patient with her and softer spoken compared to his wife. Hinata could see where Naruto got most of his personality from, but it was still something admirable.

Minato, the 4th Hokage, was often busy doing meetings and worrying about wars during Hinata's time as a child. Hinata was never quite sure what happened and why he had to step down, and Naruto wasn't sure of the details either, but one event led to another. Naruto wasn't able to see his parents very often and Hinata knew of his loneliness during their academy days. There were times where Kushina would stay home longer to be with Naruto, and Hinata could see the warmth spread across his face. But sometimes, danger would unfold and she would be off again with her husband. Whether they were doing S-class missions or not was beyond Hinata's knowledge. In some ways, Hinata understood that Naruto's parents were trying to make up for lost time now that they had "retired." Naruto wasn't accepting of it at first, but he eventually gave in. After all, they were alive. He knew his parents were important people - heroes, even - and he didn't want to wish ill-fortunes upon them. The grudges he held against them, especially towards his father, didn't last long. Hinata was proud of him. His strength gave her strength to push forward, despite her father's cruel words.

"Mama!" Himawari tugged on Hinata's hand. "Lets eat!"

Himawari's bright smile was contagious, and Hinata found herself smiling. She sat down at the table and ate with her kids, taking small bites at a time. It was a good thing she chose to eat slow. She heard one of the doors slide open and Naruto walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"Oh, good morning!" He waved towards his family, blinking rapidly to keep himself awake. Hinata could tell what he was thinking, or trying to do, by his quirks.

"Good morning!" The three of them responded in unison. Hinata beckoned Naruto to sit, and the four of them ate with peaceful chatter going around the table.

"Papa, mama, can I give grandma and grandpa some of my drawings?" Himawari looked at Hinata and Naruto. "Grandma told me to give her my best ones."

"All of your drawings are the best," Naruto said. Hinata nodded in agreement. They kept Himawari's drawings in their room and office.

"But I want to give something reaaaally good!"

"Boruto, why don't you help your sister? Maybe you two working together on one drawing will be something special."

"Eh? Me?" Boruto played with his food and muttered. "I'm not that good at that kind of stuff."

"You can always try," Hinata said. "You may end up finding a skill you didn't know you had."

"Your mom's right." Naruto nodded.

"It'll be fun, big brother!" Himawari looked at Boruto with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Boruto's cheeks turned a shade of pink, embarrassed. Hinata was always amused by Boruto's need to be cool. Naruto said that it reminded him a little bit of Sasuke, much to his frustration. Nevertheless, Boruto had a kind heart underneath his "cool kid" charade.

"Okay... I'll try."

That afternoon, Naruto went out with Himawari to get groceries while Hinata and Boruto were practicing Gentle Fist. This was a normal, regular day for the Uzumaki family. Once breakfast was over and all the morning chores were done, Hinata and Naruto would split up the rest of the to-do lists so each of them could spend time with the kids and also put in some training. Whenever Naruto was out on a mission, it was sometimes harder to get a lot of training done because she was busy with her errands. Still, she appreciated the patience her children gave to her during those times.

Boruto was getting the hang of the technique, and she was impressed with his development. By the time Naruto and Himawari returned home, Boruto was still practicing while Hinata had started getting dinner ready.

"Is he still outside?" Naruto knelt down to set Himawari on the floor then looked up at Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "He's training hard."

"Heh, I'm not surprised. Oh, and I bought the ingredients you wanted. Is it okay if I bought some extra things, too? I was thinking about helping you make some of mom and dad's favorites tonight."

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Yeah! You're always doing the cooking, and I want to help out, too."

Hinata was a bit startled, but she felt herself smiling at Naruto's willingness. She nodded. "Okay."

Nearby, they could hear Himawari slide open the door to the backyard.

"Big brother! Can I watch?"

While their children were outside, Hinata and Naruto lapsed in content silence in the kitchen. Naruto was slicing some vegetables while Hinata was in charge of cooking everything. As she cooked, she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. Her entire face turned a bright red, warmth spreading across her cheeks.

"Thank you for taking care of the kids, Hinata," Naruto pressed his lips on top of her head. "You work so hard."

"I-It's nothing, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, how about one day... we go to a resort? Just the two of us. The kids wouldn't mind spending time with their grandparents for a little while." When Hinata turned to look at him, Naruto had his charming grin spread across his lips. She stammered, imagining what that vacation would entail. Naruto then raised an eyebrow, confused by his wife's stunned expression. He waved a hand over her face.

"Hinata?"

"I...I..."

"Mooooooom!" Boruto hurried inside, cutting off the conversation. "They're here!"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up as Boruto sprinted past and went to the front door.

"Grandma and grandpa!"

"They're here early?" Naruto scratched his cheek then smiled sheepishly. "I guess we'll talk about it later."

Hinata managed a nod. "O-okay."

"I'll tell them you're still cooking. I'll be back." As Naruto hurried off, Hinata looked back at her cooking. She still couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's sudden request. He always had his ways of showing how much he loved her, but a sudden vacation? It wasn't their anniversary. Their birthdays were still months off, too. But after a moment, Hinata released those questions into the wind. A shy smile was left on her face. At least there was something to anticipate later on.

Just as Hinata turned off the stove, she could hear Minato and Kushina greeting Boruto and Naruto at the door. Himawari followed shortly afterwards. Hinata dried her hands on the kitchen towel and walked out onto the hallway.

"Sorry to come in so early," Minato stood up with Himawari in his arms.

"It's fine," Hinata said. "I was just finishing up dinner."

"We wanted to spend some extra time with the kids." Kushina ruffled Boruto's hair.

"Hey, grandma, I can do something really cool! Wanna see?"

"Oh? You got a new ninja skill?" Kushina leaned down. "Byakugan?"

"N-Not yet!"

Hinata admitted to herself that it was a peaceful time to see Kushina and Minato with the kids. Naruto stood to the side, talking with his parents, before he walked to Hinata's side.

"Need help with dinner?"

"I do, but... You should go spend time with your parents."

"They got their hands full with Boruto and Himawari. I can talk to them when the kids are asleep." He grinned. "Besides, mom always tries to call me."

"A vacation? I think that would be a good idea for you two." Kushina smiled. The kids had already gone to bed, so the four adults were sitting in the living room.

"And we can take care of your kids while you two are gone." Minato added.

"Where do you two want to go?"

"Uhhh..." Naruto cleared his throat. "I haven't said where I'd be taking Hinata. I just brought up the topic with her today. But I wanted to see if you guys would be okay with it."

Minato and Kushina exchanged a look then nodded.

"Of course it's fine." Kushina said. "You don't have to worry about it too much."

Naruto beamed. "Thank you!"

Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto leaned over and wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata leaned into his touch, feeling content, then listened to Naruto's story about his most recent mission. While he spoke, she thought about Naruto's request. A vacation? Just the two of them? She liked the idea. But she was worried about the kids, and she knew Naruto was worried about them, too. Would they be mad if they left? Truthfully, all vacations they've had involved bringing the kids. They were all fun and memorable moments. Yet it showed how long it had been since they've had a vacation alone, where they didn't have to worry about Boruto stirring up trouble or getting lost at a park. The other concern, aside from how their kids would feel, would be what Hinata needed to plan what the kids needed while at their grandparents house. Since it had been a while since the kids stayed with Kushina and Minato for an extended period of time, Hinata would need to prepare them. Boruto was a handful at times, after all.

She thought about this through the night. It wasn't until Naruto and Hinata watched Kushina and Minato leave their home did Hinata whisper softly into Naruto's ear.

"I'd like that vacation... If you still want to."

Naruto looked down at his wife with wide eyes. Then he grinned. "Really?!"

When she nodded, Naruto pumped his fist into the air. He was midway through his cheer when they heard Boruto open his window from upstairs.

"Stupid dad! People are trying to sleep!"

"Hey!" Naruto grumbled something underneath his breath before Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder. Her warm smile was enough to get her husband to relax underneath her touch. He kissed her forehead.

"We can start planning soon."


End file.
